pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 31 - Invasion Of The Light, Helix Appears
"This is good." said Ash as he ate on a piece of rib. "Truly." nodded Brock as he ate on a piece of rid "Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu as he licked the barbecue off of his paws. "Thanks‘." said Jamie as he sipped on a cola soda. "Well I’ve tasted better." laughed Timothy jokingly as he chewed on a piece of rib. "Forget you." laughed Jamie as he threw a paper towel at Timothy. "Chu...Pika." laughed Kachu as he sipped on a cola soda. "Me." laughed Nina sipped on a grape soda. "Be...Be." laughed Nikita as she chewed on a sour cream and onion chip. "I love this honey barbecue." smiled Alice as she ate on a piece of rib. "Pi." nodded Kim nodding her head as she sipped on a grape soda. "Yes it is very sweet." said Misty as she wiped her hand on a paper towel. All of the sudden the ground started to shake and the after a few seconds it stopped. "What was that all about?” wondered Ash "Pika?” wondered said Pikachu "Look's like we have trouble." said Timothy with a piece of rib in his mouth. "What do you mean?" asked Alice Just then a group of Haze ninja appeared around them as they sat down at the table. "Oh that kinda trouble." sighed Jamie looking around at the ninja. "This is bad." noted Ash "Chu." agreed Pikachu looking around. "Well I hope everybody is ready for a fight cause it look's like we're in for one." smiled Timothy as he picked up his plate. "Let's move!" Jamie shouted They all jumped into the air the haze ninja all threw a group of kunai at the them. Timothy came down on top of two of the ninja and kicked them in the head, before kicking three more. Alice came down in front of two of the ninja and punched them in the chest. Two more ninja dashed toward her with kunai in their hand, but before they hit her she grabbed them by their wrist and flipped them to the ground before she punched them in the face. Jamie came down kicking one of the ninja on top of the head and another he punched another on in the face. Ash pulled out a kunai knife blocking one of the ninja's strike, before punching him in the face. Misty ducked one of the ninja's strike and kicked him in the chest. Brock ducked and dodged a few of the ninja strike's, before flipping back and kicking the ninja in the face. Kachu and Kim jumped on the head of two of the ninja and they electrocuted them both. Pikachu jumped over one of the ninja that dived for him, hit him in the back of the head with his tail and sent him crashing into the ground face first. Nina and Nikita grabbed one of the haze ninja each and slammed them into each other. "Well I guess this means that Haze is starting their attack." shrugged Timothy as he chewed on another piece of rib. "Chu." nodded Kachu as he jumped on Timothy's shoulder. "Let's go see if the Hoshikage is alright." urged Jamie "Right." They all said and they took off running toward the Hoshikages building. ………………………………...... Meanwhile in another part of the village Rodney, Hinta, Tanza, Haunter, Eria, and Aussa were all fight another group of ninja. "So I guess this mean's that Haze is here." laughed Rodney as he flipped backwards dodging a group of kunai. "Man and I was planning to go to the movies today." frowned Eria as she kicked one of the ninja's leg's out from under them. "They weren’t showing anything good today anyway." laughed Aussa as she hit one of the ninja in the chest. "I hope that the villager's can hold out." said Hinta One of the ninja's dashed toward Hinta swing a kunai knife, but she grabbed the ninja's his arm and tossed the ninja into a nearby wall. "Timothy will be most likely heading towards the Hoshikage’s building to check up on her. Let's head that way." urged Tanza as she punched one of the ninja in the face. "Hun." nodded Haunter as he grabbed one of the ninja by their robe and flipped the ninja into the wall. "Right." nodded Rodney, Hinta, Eria, and Aussa as they started toward the Hoshikage's building. ……………………………….............. Meanwhile out in front of the hoshikage's building Shia, Jeena, and three anbu ninja were fighting a group of haze ninja that had them surrounded. "How did this happen...all of the weak point's of the wall should have been guarded tightly. Some how they still managed to blow up the wall and get through?” wondered Shia as she dodge one of the haze ninja's attack and elbowed him in the back. "Lady Hoshikage what should we do?" asked One of the anbu "Fight...Fight until your last breath give's out. We must protect the village at all cost." said Shia as she slashed four of the ninja killing them. "Lady Hoshikage watch out!" yelled Jeena She threw a kunai killing a ninja that had appeared behind Shia ready to impale her through the back. "Thanks’ Jeena I’m glad I have you at my back of all people." smiled Shia as Jeena ran up to her. "I would be by your side through thick or then." smiled Jeena Just then two ninja jumped out of nowhere, but Shia and Jeena cut them both down killing them. "Lady Hoshikage are you ok?" asked One of the three anbu as they ran up to her. "Yes I’m fine." nodded Shia All of a sudden allot more haze ninja appeared around them ready to attack and kill them. "This is not good." noted One of the anbu ninja "There are so many of them." said One of the other anbu "We'll keep fighting till we kill them all." said Shia as she got ready to charge them. "Right." nodded The three anbu "Light Style: Arrow Of Light." said A voice All of a sudden three white arrow's shot down from the sky piercing the three anbu ninja through the chest killing them instantly. "What in the hell?" wondered Shia as she looked at the body's of the ninja hit the ground. Just then there was a flash of light and Shia covered her eye's from it. When she opened them there was man standing in front of the haze ninja. He was average height with white hair and ice blue eye's wearing a white robe like the rest of the haze ninja, he also had a large scar on his face. "Helix." snarled Shia "So we meet again Shia Hidan." smiled Helix "I was hoping to never see you again, but I guess the world isn't that lucky." snarled Shia "Maybe not, but that would be the least of your problem's. By the way where is Timothy?" asked Helix "To be honest I have no clue, but even if I did your the last person I would tell." smiled Shia "Well then I guess your basically useless to me. Now disappear...Light Style: Arrow Of Light." smiled Helix as he created a few hand sign's. He the held his hand out in front of himself and a white shining bow appeared in his hand. He then pulled back on the string and a white arrow appeared in-between the bow ready to fire. "Now die." smiled Helix and he fired the arrow toward Shia. The arrow flew toward Shia, but before it hit her there was a flash of light followed by a thunderbolt that split the arrow in two and the two halves’ hit two of the ninja behind Shia and Jeena. "Sorry we're late!" shouted Timothy as he landed in front of Shia. "Pika." said Kachu as he jumped off of Timothy's shoulder onto the ground in front of him with his check's sparking ready to fight. "Mew." said Nina as she floated in front of Timothy ready to fight. "Be...Bee." said Nikita as she floated in front beside Mew ready to fight. "Don't worry we're here now though." smiled Alice as she landed right beside Timothy "Chu." said Kim as she jumped off of Alice's shoulder onto the ground in front her with her check sparking ready to fight. "The calvary has arrived." laughed Jamie as he landed left of Timothy ready to fight. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock appeared behind Shia and Jeena ready to take on the haze ninja behind them. "So Timothy you've finally showed up." smiled Helix "Yep and now thing's get interesting." smiled Timothy as he stepped in front of Kachu, Nina and Nikita with a rib bone still in his mouth. To Be Continued........................... Category:Season 2 Content